Millennium
Millennium is The Great Master of Destruction and He is a Codonsapien, he is linked to the Omnimatrixes of all realities so he probably have a throne that link himself to all Omnimatrix and download all the data into his DNA. As his reincarnated form, he'll be like Dark Oozaru except Goku Black with Xehanort voice Appearance Millennium's appearance was yet to be known, he looks like Gogeto with white hair, his upper hair style stands firmly upwards like Vegeta, while having Goku's hairline and 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. Millennium also acquires Goku's physique as he is tall and slender, but he possesses Vegeta's facial features.he also has a curled, silver goatee. His ears are pointed and his eyes are yellow. He has broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He appears overall as a somewhat feeble old man, certainly deceiving given his immense power. His outfit is unique, he wears ex gogeta suit as it combines a different armor design for the top with the bottom part of his armor flowing into Gray robes. he dons the Metamo-Ring and white armbands over an blood red form-fitting long-sleeved shirt. He wears Vegeta's boots, and retains a tail. he later on wears clothing is the same as that worn byxehonort and Ansem. It is composed of a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which is worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. The major difference between the two outfits is that Ansem wears the shirt unbuttoned, exposing the Heartless emblem on his chest. However, there are a few minor changes as well; Ansem's coat has gold lining on its edges, where Millennium and Xehanort's has black lining. Personality Not much of his personality are shown, He's also very harsh and ruthless, as he displayed it at his minions. he is a megalomaniac and an expedient psychopath. as it show his past, He was the Saiyan Beyond God in his incarnation so he knows about Frank, he wants the Ten-Tailed Demon so he gave Frank the powers to control the demons when he was a baby. He's unpredictable and even if he's being foiled, it's all part of his plan. it was done with ulterior motives and he demanded their servitude in exchange for his help. Those who resisted his will were purged Millennium was the one who cause the Keyblade Wars. Aware of the feud between civilians and Keyblade users, Millennium encouraged it to acquire more wieders and supporters. He did not even hesitate to convert some people into Dark seekers. Millennium committed all these crimes, claiming he was bringing order to the world. He is of the belief that without power, one cannot assert his ideals to the world, and he does not believe in justice or morality, claiming that they do not conform to true reality of the universe. Millennium was so attached to his power over the omnitrix of the omniverse and status that he despises Master Anodite for taking them away from him. he was the one who boost Xehanort's curiosity to restart the Keyblade Wars As a young man. He was paid a visit by his future self's Heartless, Ansem, who granted him the power to traverse time and tasked him with gathering twelve other incarnations of himself from across time. After carrying out his duties in the future, Xehanort returned to his proper place in time at the Destiny Islands. While the rules of time travel prevented him from keeping his memories of his travels, they engraved themselves on his heart so that he retained a desire to eventually leave the islands.Millennium was the one who sent ansem to the past while ride his heart to the past. Powers And Abilities Judging by his title, Millennium was titled the Great Master of Destruction and was proven to be very powerful as the Nomarian was annihilated except for Ro'gue, Ray'ne, Ord'us and Na'boo, who were suppose to be near equal as Zeta and Adaline, and he destroyed the Omniverse. When he was reborn, he start creating new villains or powering up foes. There are some that was no part of his plan, like your evil Darknarok or Ultron. In fact, Millennium wants only destruction and is a very careful planner, 190x better then Khyber. He observed all the Omnitrix-bearers and learn their strength and weakness, heck he even knew Brenda 63 is a strong fighter despite being shy and very low self-esteem, he even observe all cliches and failures of all villains and plans various way of outdoing them. Millennium is a type of villain that outbest even the biggest bad guys of all such as Bass, Vilgax, Dr. Robotnik and etc. In short, his role is equal to Ultron. Equipment Millennium has the X-Blade and had Kingdom Hearts power before he died. Xehonort Frank fought is Millennium in disguise as he sees Frank as a perfect puppet to leech his powers from so he manipulated Doc G to make Master Omnitrix but Forte destroyed it later when he and Oozaru learns the Master Omnitrix is feeding someone with all Omnitrix Warriors powers. Millennium is linked to all Omnitrixes and he uses the Super Omnitrix, the Master Omnitrix as the root. To prevent him from linking to all Omnitrixes, the Master Omnitrix must never be created. If they do exist, they must destroy it and its wearers, even if it's Frank. Techniques Trivias * he has controls over ki and chakra that makes his characters as strong as the Avatars. * he is the father of all villains, he is the first evil born form the ancient darkness. * He is the first seeker of darkness. Category:Deity